Candy Crush
by Vincent Voltaire
Summary: [RESURRECTED!]Princess Zukin wishes to get revenge on Sherry for stealing Rick from her. May contain a few swears, suggestive dialogue, amusing humor, and some references to Excel Saga.
1. Jealously Backfired in the 4th Degree

Somewhere in this vast and mostly useless world which we call Earth lays a beautiful island kingdom that is, for some inexplicable reason, called Chimera. Throughout the island's entire existence, it appears to be unaltered by the effects of modern times, adapting the influence of technology with their old traditions to create a harmonious world that, to a visitor to the island, would not notice. The island kingdom, with its European mythical medieval setting and camouflaged technological influence, is hidden far away from any noticeable transportation device, including airplanes. The only known access to the island is through a port that stands within 200 miles to the south east edge of Japan, which does not make much sense since the setting of the island comes from halfway around the world…

Anyway in this kingdom lies Princess Emily Kimiyama, otherwise known as Zukin Emily, a seriously jovial girl who, through the knowledge of manufacturing traditional candy handed down by her parents, has managed to be an influential part in the island society. As to our knowledge, except for the beaches, trinkets, little villages in the mainland and the occasional mermaid sighting around the port, her business is perhaps the only resource that is fueling the economy around the island. The title of princess, however, is not one of hereditary gain. She chose to take the name after gaining ownership of the company, not to mention that she is the spokesperson to the company and being called Queen just did not sound right to her. Zukin has had a very personal role, however, with the ruler of the island, Prince Richard, or as he is just known by his subjects, Rick.

The island itself is flowered by lush fields, immense forests, a seaport that takes the manufactured sweets to Japan and other places all around the world, and more mystical medieval clichés than you can put into an Excel Saga episode.

Of course I am not Koshi Rikdo, and Excel Saga has nothing to do with this story… the whole point of the story is what happens when a marriage is screwed as a result of tainted candy.

So therefore, in the spirit of the Quack Experimental Anime: Excel Saga…

The (completely original) Disclaimer…

I, Vincent Voltaire, hereby acknowledge that I am making a Dance Dance Revolution fan fiction short story using the characters in, but not exclusive to, the Dance Dance Revolution game, and that I do not have ownership of the game or its musical counterparts. In the event that the owner of the game, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan, disallows any act of fan work, including fan fiction, for whatever reason, I will remove this, and all my related DDR works from the internet, because I have no cash to defend myself and I do not wish to be involved in an "Andamiro" class lawsuit. (Signature stamp)

And screw the obligatory intro… we are pressed for time so we are going right to the plot.

It was June 22, and throughout the entire morning, there was nothing but sunshine and humidity, not to mention it was 90 degrees in the shade and everyone in the port kept seeing mirages. The humidity was later dropped down as a result of an oncoming thunderstorm.

Zukin took complete advantage of the weather and went out of her 47 room Victorian mansion that is built into a steep hill just to bask in the rain. If it was colder, she would have thought differently. Sirius Chamberson, Zukin's ever loving assistant and "baka" mallet provider to the "princess," looked outside to see the girl dancing around like a decapitated chicken. "Princess Zukin, can you explain why you are dancing around in the pouring rain?" He said. "You are going to catch a cold, and then we have to send in Dr. Tomo to cure you… again."

"Come on." said the princess. "Can't you have any fun in your life? All you just do is add this and multiply that. I mean, I know life is hard with my parents' fortune and their mysterious disappearance last winter, but I can't just sit around and worry about the business twenty four seven. I'll end up falling apart."

"Ok, but considering that you are currently one of the richest people in all the land, not to mention you were on "Fortune 500," you have to understand that we can't have you sick. Who is going to take charge of the business, not to mention the 47 room Victorian style castle that took about 6 months to complete? I'm still wondering how we finished that fast."

"Prefabs," she added. "But that is beside the point. Come outside Sirius, it isn't going to hurt you."

As a result of the infamous laws of the universe, a random lighting bolt shot through the sky and landed somewhere on the field. "I take that back. I'm going back inside." Zukin quickly went back inside the mansion before the weather got any worse.

If a visitor of the island should happen to gain entry to this quaint castle, you would start to wonder if she should really squander her money like this. For one thing, there is an entryway into the castle with a glass ceiling throughout the entire path. It works as both as a resting area, and a place you can hang you clothes, although it has been known to be very sensitive to the weather, so it can either get extremely hot or extremely cold depending on what the weather is outside. Beyond this pathway lies the main room corridor. From this point, it branches out to two paths. Each of these paths encircles the entire mansion, which touches all the rooms in the first floor. Also added are a pair of stairs that goes up to all the other rooms, leading up to the sunroom and balcony on the 6th and final floor. 

Upon entry to the main room, she picked up a pair of letters that were sitting around on an end table. Zukin took off her signature red holiday cap and began to read them as Sirius got her some new clothes. "Bill, bill, fan mail, anti-trust suit …oh a letter from Rick." Zukin took her handy letter opener and opened it. 

_ Dear Princess Zukin_,

_ You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Prince Rick of the __Chimera__Island__Kingdom__ to Princess Sherry of the _Viansiunt___Ocean__ Colony. It is with great interest that you would come and attend this glorious occasion as a guest of honor._

Ten seconds after reading that note, all the windows within the vicinity of Zukin's voice shattered. "Why does that lowlife princess clone have to come over and mess things up for me? I was supposed to marry that knight!"

Sirius took note of her scream and rushed to her. "Zukin, what happened?"

"It's Rick." She said in an excitedly angry tone. "She spoke to Princess Sherry all the way from the Ocean Colony and he proposed to her. Damn it! I was supposed to do that! What does this woman have that I don't? In fact, what is it with that woman? She is just your generic Princess clone who is clueless to the world and I am this jovial multimillionaire with a passion for cosplaying! What has that princess ever done that…?"

Sirius got a bucket of water and dumped it on top of her, calming her down quickly. "Thanks, Sirius. I needed that."

"No prob." Zukin sat down to a nearby chair while Sirius got some more towels. "So anyway, why do you have this issue with Princess Sherry?"

"Well, if you must know, I have been talking with Rick for the past year or so about the business, and over time we've developed this business relationship that benefited not only the island but also each other. Over time, however, I have been finding this guy more and more interesting, and quite amusing. It's almost like I could have a serious relationship with him."

"Well, duh. This is Prince Rick, ruler of this island and one of the world's most eligible bachelors. I really think that if he would want to spend the rest of his life with someone, the Sirens would be after him in a second."

"True, but why did she chose Sherry? I don't understand. All that she has is the colony, and ever since it was converted into a floating city, she has had no significant power whatsoever. Something is wrong, and I am going to find out why."

Zukin got up from her seat and went behind the stairs leading up to the second floor. "Sirius, there was an ancient candy formula that my parents told me about that can paralyze a person's taste buds for a week. I have been looking into this formula for quite some time in case we were ever forced to reveal my family's secret recipe. Now I hoped that I would not have to resort to this." She pushed a button on the wall which opened a hidden door that was imbedded in the wall. "Sirius, would you care to join me?"

"Princess Emily Zukin, I can understand if you are extremely jealous of Sherry for being Rick's future wife, but if you are going to try something drastic like poison the water supply or replace M&M's with Skittles…"

"Sirius let me explain something: I am not fucking jealous! I am just merely balancing out the universe for personal gain." She went down the stone staircase leading to the cellar of the mansion. Sirius shrugged his shoulders, and chuckled. "Denial."

Venturing deep into the heart of the mansion's cellars, Sirius saw some very unusual things that he would never expect from the CEO of a multimillion dollar corporation. Among the items that are scattered are ancient and medieval weaponry from all across the world, miniature sculptures of mythical beasts and creatures, Zukin's "hidden" clothing stash…

"Baka!" Zukin quickly got her mallet and knocked Sirius silly. "Don't ever look at those things, Sirius! You don't want to know what they are."

The path eventually ended to a heavy wooden door. "Sirius, the path ends here. Once I go through this door, I am not going to guarantee the effects of what I am about to show you will do to your sanity."

"Don't worry. I've seen the entire Excel Saga series, so I am perfectly fine."

"…O.K." Zukin said. 

            Without hesitation, she opened the wooden door. Beyond the door lied your standard clichéd mad scientist laboratory, complete with bubbling beakers and a dissection table overlooking the coastline of the island. Zukin walked over to one of the beakers and showed the sapphire colored liquid to Sirius. "This is the complete formula. With one drop of this caustic liquid, it can debilitate anyone's taste buds to nothing, thereby making foods unpalatable and create severe halitosis."

Sirius slowly walked away from Zukin, realizing that she may have finally lost her sanity. "Zukin, do you realize what you are doing?"

Zukin turned around with a sinister smile. "Sirius, I know. HAHAHAHAHAHA 'cough'."

"Are you all right, Zukin?"

"Oh sure, I'm fine." She said in her completely normal voice. Sirius worry became a lot worse.

The next morning, Zukin and Sirius went straight to the seaport, waiting for the royal couple to show up. The port, being the only place where resources can go in and out of the island, is very busy, complete with tourists, inns, the market, and a mysterious bronze sculpture of a woman on her knees looking out to the ocean. Today, the environment was considerably busier with the arrival of the prince's new bride.

Sirius awaited the arrival of the couple with concern. That concern was directly related to what Zukin could do. "Zukin, explain to me what is this big plan of yours."

"O.K, as I told you yesterday, a long time ago, my ancestors created a substance that was so caustic, it virtually burns the taste buds of the victim that eats it. What I didn't tell you yesterday is that it was actually used to confuse rival candy corporations into believing that was our secret recipe for making sweets."

"Was it Nestle, Mars, or Hershey?" Sirius said.

"I'm not sure. I think it was Philip J. Morris. Anyway, the way to create this formula is to use all the nastiest and most disgusting items known to the human world and add one drop of each to the elixir. Then you add the final ingredient, pure Coralati, and add it to the formula, thereby creating an extremely paralyzing… "

"I know what it will do, Zukin. You've said at least five times since we left the castle." Sirius said, finishing Zukin's sentence. "Here is what I do not understand." He added. "What does the oceanic compound Coralati have anything to do with it?" 

"Yes. That." Zukin looked around to see if there is a place to talk quietly and then she guided Sirius to that spot, which ended up near an alleyway behind an electronics guild owned by the very famous Emi family. "No one is going to hear us around here, the owners of the guild know us well enough to ignore us." Zukin assured Sirius after arriving at the spot. "What I am about to tell you is a family secret that must never be told to _anyone. You must swear on your life that you shall never reveal…"_

"That the secret ingredient of the candy made in the island is Coralati and that there is an exceedingly abundant supply of it on the island."

Zukin was quite surprised and annoyed. "How did you figure out the secret ingredient to the family treasure? You knew all along what the chemical Coralati does, didn't you?"

"Yes, your parents told me everything before they disappeared, and I know all about the substance. Apparently, this coral substance causes a reaction within the natural sugars of organic materials, thereby amplifying the potential flavor of anything it touches, so good food becomes great food and bad food becomes an excuse to use Pepto Bismol."

"You've done your homework." Zukin congratulated him. "Now after adding a lot of chemicals and what I told you yesterday, it will overload the taste buds of the victim, numbing them to nothing. The taste buds will recover over time, but for the time being, the victim will be unable to taste anything, thereby causing mass hunger and severe halitosis due to the bacteria that will eventually grow from it."

"How is that going to affect your vengeance scheme?" Sirius inquired.

"Very simple, I tell the princess to try this candy which I have in my hand. She'll take it, have her mouth numb, develop bad breath and the prince will deject her in a week."

"How are you so sure this plan will work? What if the prince is too gullible to fall for such a stunt like that?"

"At least I am trying." Zukin said, as a crowd was beginning to form at the port. Quickly, the two raced down to pier 12, where arriving on the scene was an exclusive 60 foot royal yacht that came from the Ocean Colony. The two knew exactly who was going to come out of the boat.

Because Princess Zukin was a well known and respected person on the island, she went directly to the pier to assist them in docking without being restrained by the authorities. Sirius on the other hand, was stopped upon entry to the checkpoint. "Oh, come on, Captain Akira, don't you realize it's me? I'm always with her."

"Yes, but you are not her. Correct?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders in disgust as he went back to the crowd with all the other commoners. Zukin on the other hand, went up to the yacht and met the couple up front and personal.

The first to depart from the yacht was Prince Rick, who was more than glad to return to the island. The first person he saw was Zukin herself. "Hello, Zukin. It has been a while since I have seen you." He said. 

Zukin, attempting to hide the jealously that stems from her emotions, responded kindly. "Hello, Rick. I see that you have returned from the long voyage out to sea, no?"

Rick smiled at Zukin's cheerful disposition. "Emily, you're still the same as always, ever cheerful in your manner."

"I agree." Zukin's eyes looked at the image of Prince Rick, with his long, bishounen hair style and gallant manner, and upon first glance, she still had the same feelings that she had from when then first met. But, behind him was another person; one that Zukin despised for taking him away.

"Zukin, I would like for you to meet Princess Sherry of the Viansunt Ocean Colony." The Princess came out of the boat and onto the pier, possessing the most cliché princess getup in all of history. For starters, it was very pink with a style that would be very similar to Princess Peach in the Super Mario games, except her dress looked extremely conforming on her shoulders. Furthermore, the crown on her head and her snooty behavior completed the entire ensemble. "Zukin is your name, isn't it?" She asked.

"Why yes, yes I am."

"It is an honor to see you, Zukin, a master of candy making throughout the entire world; alas such love doesn't come often to us." Sherry's response struck a nerve with Zukin, as if she knew about the relationship she had with Rick.

The three walked down the pier as Zukin tried as much as she can to reaffirm her place in Rick's heart. Sherry did the exact opposite; trying as much as she can to prevent Zukin's advances. Neither one was succeeding.

When the three got to the end of the pier, where a royal limo was waiting for the couple, Rick turned to Zukin. "Zukin, I've been discussing this with my fiancé and, after agreeing with each other, I would like to ask a favor of you. I want to ask you if you would help us."

"Oh, really?" Zukin said with a very romantic manner, enamored by Rick's charm. "You need my assistance, Prince Rick?"

"I would like you, the self-entitled Princess Emily Zukin, heir to the Zukin candy making tradition, in helping me, Prince Rick, ruler of the_ Chimera Island Kingdom to plan the wedding ceremony for me and Princess Sherry of the Viansunt Ocean Colony." The way that he said it got the attention of virtually everyone in the entire port._

In the fifteen seconds that she had to decide, she thought quickly about how she can regain Rick and ruin Sherry at the same time. It took another three to say yes.

Later that night in her house, Zukin was sitting on the couch, exhausted on how much effort it took her to plan a royal wedding, especially since she hated the bride and how she kept disagreeing with her planning. On the plus side, Sherry wanted to try some of Zukin's famous candy that she has heard so much about, so she gave her the piece that was laced with the caustic formula.

"I don't know how long that planning ceremony went, but I am so fucking glad that it's all over, Sirius."

"Zukin, can't you just accept it and move on? She's going to be marrying someone and that is that." said Sirius, bringing in two raspberry ice teas in tall glasses on a tray. "Maybe there are other people around in the island that are better than the prince."

"How do you know about love? You never even had a serious girlfriend that lasted a week."

"That is so true." Sirius shrugged his shoulders in shame. Zukin apologized for acting like that. "I didn't mean it that way. I know how it must feel to be rejected so many times in a lifetime."

"True."

"But with Sherry, I say nay. I have given Sherry the caustic candy for her to taste. Within the hour, her mouth will become sore and disgusting, and I will finally get Rick back again…"

"That's great." Sirius said. "Just one thing I would like to know. What happens if Rick should take the candy instead of Sherry?"

"You know I never thought of that… oh no!" 

An old 20th century rotary phone with touch tone keys began to ring. Sirius quickly got the phone and within the first few moments, gave it to Zukin. "Zukin, its Rick. Something happened to me. I took a piece of that candy you gave to us and now I can't taste anything. My mouth is tasteless. Help me!"

"Oh dear."

            The very next day, Prince Rick and Princess Sherry went to Zukin's mansion in the hopes that there could be an explanation as to the reason why Rick's mouth suddenly went flat. In Rick's mind, he knows that Zukin could never cause something like this to happen on purpose, but with his mouth temporary disabled and developing halitosis from the bacteria accumulating in his disabled taste glands, Sherry was doing all the talking, and she though differently of Zukin. 

            At around 9:12.23 am, the limo arrived at Zukin's mansion. The weather was a calm 80 degrees as Zukin, tanning herself on the balcony of the 6th floor noticed the limo drive up to the walkway. Immediately, Zukin went down, got her signature festive suit on, minus the cap, and went downstairs to greet the couple. Of course, in the effort to hide her true intentions, she made sure to hide all traces of the notorious candy from the mansion, and to place a fingerprint touch pad on the hidden slot leading to the cavern so no one would ever suspect it was her.

            "Zukin, what are we going to do?" Said Sirius, moving as quickly as he can to hide and destroy the evidence, which was not necessary in that order.

            "Stay calm, Sirius. All we just need to do is explain that something went horribly wrong with the manufacturing process." She quickly sealed the doorway into the cellar so that no one would notice and gave Sirius the keys to the Subaru Impreza. "What I need for you to do is call up the manager and tell them to fake an accident. No one is to get hurt, and we have to make it real, even if we _are attempting insurance fraud. Meanwhile, while you head to the factory, I will give each of them a legit candy piece with the antidote."_

            "You made an antidote to the formula?!" Sirius questioned.

            "Oh sure, I made it as a back up plan in case something like this happen. That should restore the universe."

            "Oh, sure, correct an already suspicious problem by causing another. Zukin, I don't know what you hope to achieve by doing this…"   
            

            "Relax, now get to the factory, post haste, while I'll handle "Miss Prissy Pants" here." Sirius turned around and went out the back door to the garage.

            Sherry was the first one to leave the limo, followed by the royal bodyguards and Prince Rick, who by this time was suffering from a severely dry mouth because of an unexpected side effect which affected his salivary glands and his vocal patterns for that matter. Sherry had her suspicious as to what caused Rick's sudden oral condition, and those same suspicions were aimed directly at Zukin.            

            Zukin answered the door to greet the couple, along with their royal bodyguards. "Hello, come on in." She said in her sweet voice. "Do you need anything?"

            "No, this will only take a minute. We have to attend a meeting with the members of the council, and this was on our way." Sherry said to Zukin, trying to silence her quickly."

            Quickly the two sat down on the couch. The bodyguards stood at all the open places of entry for security reasons, but it was more designed for blocking Zukin's potential escape routes. "Now, Zukin." said Sherry. "I need to ask you something. I am quite aware that your family is perhaps one of the greatest candy makers in the world with the creation of one of the purest, tastiest, and downright heavenly chocolates, lollipops, caramel pieces, and sweeteners. Throughout the candy company's history; you have not once disappointed anyone, and throughout the history of the company, not one has ever gotten sick of eating only a single piece… until last night, where Prince Rick has suddenly fallen ill with this unknown disease that our doctors cannot figure out its origins."

             "Now, I want to know if that piece that you gave Rick was filled with some sort of oral poison, because not only can he not talk, he cannot eat because nothing tastes good, nor speak properly, nor sleep due to his extremely dry mouth. Can you explain that to us?"  
            Zukin took the floor and explained the situation. "Princess Sherry, I can assure you that there has been nothing wrong with the candy that I gave you two. When I heard Rick explain his problem on the telephone, I quickly began to find out what happened during the manufacturing process. Right now, I have my associate, Sirius, investigating the situation as to what caused the horrible candy. In my family's history, we have never had anyone sick as a result of someone just taking a single piece of candy, and we have kept very strict standards as to the quality of our products. In fact, I would like to prove this to you." She went over to a locked cabinet sitting alongside a wall, opened it with a key, and took out a silver box. "This type of candy was going to be given especially for the wedding reception as a present. However, since you are already here, I might as well give it to you." She placed the box on the table and opened it, revealing numerous items of sweets: chocolate, caramel, nougat, rainbow lollipops, and other notable sugar items. "Take one. I am sure that you will find that I am not hiding anything."

            "How are you so sure?" said the suspicious Sherry.

            "It is common sense, Sherry. Rick's royal family has always been kind to the Zukin's since his family took control of the island. The opposite is true when it involves my family being loyal and kind to Rick's so therefore this candy will be as good as any other. Take one."

            One by one, the royal bodyguards, and the couple themselves, each took a piece of the candy. Zukin did the exact same. At the same time, everyone who had a piece, including Rick, who was willing to try anything to get his taste buds back, ate it.

            Everyone who took a piece of candy and ate it became mesmerized and in a state of euphoric sensation, except Sherry, who for some reason was unaffected at the taste." I don't see what is so great about this candy."

            "What?" Zukin was amazed at this response from Sherry. "I don't understand. What are you trying to say Sherry?"

            "What I am trying to say is that it seems like it tastes the same as all the other candies that I have tasted in my life."

            "You really doubt the potential of Zukin's candy?" said Rick, who's voice appeared to seem almost coherent. 

            "Rick!" Sherry went up to him and hugged him in relief. "Thank god you are back to yourself again. I just don't know what I could do without you. You are everything to me." Sherry went on to explain so many romantic love references to Rick that it left Zukin in a nauseating disgust.

            With the Prince's mouth working again, the couple and the bodyguards left the house in happiness. However, as she went into the limo, Princess Sherry took one look at Zukin, who was standing at the front door of the mansion. She looked at her with a very jealous look in her eye, and knew that somehow Zukin was hiding something that the royal family did not pick up. 

            A few minutes after the couple left, Zukin quickly made a phone call to Sirius at the factory. "Sirius, its Zukin. The operation is a success. The antidote worked like a charm."

            Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "At last, something is finally going your right. Remind me not to get involved in your schemes again."

            "Anyway, just to be on the safe side, keep the manufacturing scheme as a back up in case there is a surprise."

            "O.K. but I'm not sure we would want them to go to the factory just yet?"

            "Why?"

            A loud explosion was heard from outside. Zukin went outside and looked in the general direction of the factory, which was now exhibiting a plume of smoke and flames. "Sirius, imitate damage control protocol 101."

            "What the hell is protocol 101?"  
            "F… everything and blame it on 'Let Them Move.'" The ambiguity of this question created a stall in Sirius's brain.

            A week later, Zukin was inside the underground lab, overlooking the ocean that was setting across the sky, and feeling blue for that matter. Just that morning, Zukin heard on the local news the announcement of the official wedding date of Prince Rick to Princess Sherry. Upon hearing this, Zukin fell into a deep depression, and, when news reporters visited Zukin's home to discuss if there was going to be any change in the business as a result, she refused to show her face in the public eye, having Sirius to deal with negotiations. 

            Sirius, who has been keeping tabs with Zukin, noticed her decline in her general jovial nature. In the three times that it rained, she has not once done her usual "dancing in the rain" routine. For the sake of concern, he went to the only place where Zukin could possibly be: the hidden laboratory. 

            One day during sunset, Sirius went downstairs to the lab to see if she is feeling any better. Upon his arrival at the laboratory, he realizes that she isn't the Zukin he knew. Tattered in drab black clothing and holding a blue locket in her hand, she looked out to the infinite sea. "How long have you been here overlooking the sea?"  
            "Ever since they announced the date in which Rick is going to marry Sherry. How long has the media wanted to see me?"

            "Four days." said Sirius. "Come on, Zukin. Seriously, do you think that they are actually going to go through with this wedding?"

            She didn't respond. 

            "Well?"

            "Every since my parents disappeared in an oceanic voyage six months ago, I have never been able to live normally. I thought that maybe if I married Rick, I would be able to forget about what happened, but now…" Sirius tried to reach up to her, but was coldly stopped by Zukin's hand. "Please Sirius. I would like to be alone for a while. I just don't know what to do…" Sirius, against the wishes of his own belief, followed what Zukin said. 

            That night, while Zukin stood sitting in a chair that overlooked the night sky, she felt that someone had entered the hidden door panel into the lab. Assuming that it was Sirius, she called out for him to leave. "Sirius, if you are there, you can just leave the food in the doorway. I'll pick it up later." There was no response. Again, Zukin tried to call Sirius, but there was no response. Finally, Zukin went up to the wooden door to see what was going on, but upon opening, there was no one there. Assuming that she was seeing a ghost, she calmly closed the door and returned back to her seat.

            As she looked at the night sky, Zukin's mind was on Rick. About everything that she thought about him was perfect in every stature, and that there was not a single flaw in him. Every time Rick touched Zukin's face, it felt gentle. Every time Zukin touched Rick, it felt warm, and every time they somehow got into an argument, they would always settle, although one of the few arguments that they ever had was over Zukin's house.

            The gaze of the night created a feeling around Zukin; one that slowly drained all her energy to the point of unconsciousness. Just before she was about to though, she heard someone speak from across the floor. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

            Zukin, in shock, looked around in from her chair to see a familiar princess sitting across from her spot. "Princess Sherry, what are you doing here?"

            She answered in the same manner that she had with Zukin when they first met. "Enjoying the night sky from one of the loneliest spots in the entire island; Zukin's hidden laboratory."           

            "O.K, but that doesn't answer my question. How did you find this place?"

            Sherry, in an unusual and somewhat intimidating fashion, went up to Zukin and spoke in a very high pitch voice. "How did I find this place? Let's just say a certain friend came over and told me the location. I think it is your companion, Sirius, no?"

            "Sherry, what did you do to him?" Zukin demanded.

            "What did I do to him?" Sherry asked. "Silly Princess, it was easy. It is what he did to me."

            "I don't understand."

            She lowers her voice back to normal. "He worried about you, Zukin. You were down here so sad and alone, as if you lost everything, so he invited me over to, in a sense, "settle" the issue between me, Princess Sherry, and you Princess Zukin. He told me anything and everything about you, and I know it all; the Coralati chemical, the relationship you had with Rick, even your missing parents." Sherry walked over to the window. "You know it was so easy to persuade that man. Such men are so easy to amuse and influence; those men who journey the world and the oceans, seeing not a single woman for a long time, and then hearing me, the great singer of the sea, quell their ever-loving cries for their mate back home."

            _Where have I heard this type of speech before? Zukin wondered in her mind.  __I think I know who or what this woman is, but I cannot actually believe that they really exist, unless… "Sherry, can I ask you something?"_

            "By all means." Sherry said, going back to her seat and sitting in a nonchalant fashion.

            "What are you going to do now that you have figured out what I wanted to do to you?"

            "Zukin, I believe it is not what I am going to do you, it is what Rick is going to do after I persuade him that you were going to steal the world's supply of Coralati for your own gains!"

            "What?"  
            "This whole island is flooded with the organic substance that grows from its many reefs. Rick not only knows what the substance does, but has placed strict environmental control over development on the island. With you out of the way, I will have a complete monopoly of not only the island, but as a result of the dual ownership with Prince Rick, your family business as well."

            Zukin's journey into the mystery of Sherry was almost complete. She needed just one more clue to identify who Sherry really is. "One more question I would like to ask you. How did you know I was using the chemical Coralati when I gave the individual pieces to the two of you?"

            "Simple, a woman like me can taste such things, and I knew for a fact that the one you gave me had a paralytic poison, so I merely switched my piece with Rick. Alas, he had to suffer so that a woman who can touch the corals that she creates can get her…"

            "Ah ha!" Zukin yelled, revealing who she really was. "You are not even a human at all are you, Lorelei the Siren?"

            "Well, I wondered when you would figure that out."

            "The mythical Siren Lorelei; I seriously thought that you were a myth from a Germanic poem. Now I know that you exist, hypnotized both Rick and Sirius in passing your deeds, and in some weird clichéd fashion, want to take over the island."

            "Not really, I just want the Coralati and the throne, but if you put it that way…"

            _Note to self: don't place ideas into your enemies' brain. Zukin thought in shame._

            "Alas, you will not see the ceremony and my takeover. I have already placed a time-delayed tip to the police. In twenty minutes, they will march in and take control of the house, and you will be held under arrest for attempted regicide in the 1st degree."

            "Regicide? What are you talking about? That candy was made for you and…"  
            "Ah, you confessed."

            "Shut the hell up, all right?"

            "Why don't you shut the hell up? What is really going to stop me in my plans?"

            "This!" Zukin took out a gun and without looking shot Lorelei. The force placed on the bullet threw Sherry out of the window and into the ocean below. "The bullet of justice caps evil's ass! Remember that!" She dropped the gun and started to chuckle a bit. "God I love that line!" Then she remembered what Lorelei said and, without any hesitation, Zukin ran up the cellar stairs to the main floor.

            When she got up there, she saw Sirius tied up half naked and gagged on the couch. Zukin went up to him and freed him of the bonds. "Zukin, I finally understand what you were trying to say about Sherry. I now hate that son of a…"

            "Not now. We have got to get out of here. That princess reject called the cops and accused us of regicide. I'll get these bonds out of you, but then, get the "silver suitcase" and meet me in the garage."

            "You mean we have to take the emergency suitcase?! This is just brilliant! Just when I am about to finally get out of one problem, I get stuck as an accessory of a crime to another one."

            "Just shut up and get the case!"

            "Ok." Quickly, Sirius got up to the library on the 3rd floor, and went behind one of the bookcases to reveal a silver suitcase that, for a while now, has accumulated a significant amount of dust around it. Making sure that it was unopened; Sirius got the case and went straight for the garage.

            Once Zukin and Sirius got in to the garage, the matter of finding a proper getaway car seemed very problematic. "All right, we need to be inconspicuous here. We can't take the Impreza because that car was caught in the factory explosion and is being repaired. We can't take the limo, because that takes too long to drag out and is lousy on getaways. We can't also take the Z8, the Maclaren, the Vanquish, the Corvette, the X5, the Mach 5, the specially built F1 two seater, or the Viper; they would find it in a second with the tracking systems we have installed."

            "Lousy satellite security system! It never works when you want it to." Sirius cursed out. "What about that '86 Sprinter Tureno we jacked from Fujiwara Takumi?"

            "The Initial D car? Got re-jacked by his dad, Bunta! And forget about our Lan Evo VII. Last years flood fried the electrical systems."

            "Wonderful! I guess we have to take that old '83 Honda Accord sedan that was not damaged during the flood."

            "Sadly, yes. It's the only one that refuses to take any security system we put on it."

            The two quickly got in the Honda Accord and opened the garage door. In about five seconds they were on the main road and they were out of the mansion, and in about five minutes later the cops arrived at the scene, but they were nowhere in sight. 

Candy Crush: The DDR Three Shot

Part 1: Jealously Backfired in the 4th Degree

Status of Operation: …Unsure. (It's only part one.)

Questions? Comments? Flames? Why I never got a review when this was originally posted? (Of course that I'm not into much.) You know where to push.


	2. The Running Game

            It was 9:45 at night, and all the streets and highways around the island contained few vehicles on the road. About the only thing that was driving on one section was an old 1983 Honda Accord that seen better days, appearing to have been in the middle of a major flood. Inside the car contained two people that you would never expect to be in a car like this: The now exiled Princess Emily Kimiyama Zukin of the Zukin family and her candy making tradition, and her calm, cool, and romantically deprived lackey, Sirius Chamberson. 

            "Are you sure that this car was used during the flood? Don't cars become electronically totaled when they are in a large pool of water?"  
            "Yes, but fortunately, this car got out of the major floodways before it caused considerable damage."  
            To recap, Zukin was forced out of her home and her business because the future female co-ruler of the Chimera Island Kingdom, Princess Sherry, now identified as the mythical and very destructive Siren Lorelei, wanted to gain control of the island and the world's supply of Coralati, a chemical that is grown in coral reefs that can amplify the taste of any organic food substance, and cure most conditions involving the mouth. 

            The reason she was forced out is because Lorelei found out that Zukin wanted to "snuff" her for the love of Prince Rick, the current ruler of the island, through an ingested poison that can paralyze the taste buds and salivary glands of a human. How she found out about that was through hypnotizing Zukin's "dunce," who just happened to invite the woman over as an act of settling the issues between the two parties.

            In the effort to find out what exactly happened between the two, Zukin asked some personal questions directly to Sirius. "Ok, now that we are out of the way, I want to ask you some questions."

            Sirius voice began to quiver. "This isn't good."  
            "Question 1: Why was Sherry invited to the house? Question 2: How did she find the secret laboratory? Question 3: Are you still a virgin? Question 4…"

            "Would you just let me explain everything for once?" He shouted out at Zukin, who was behind the wheel, trying to keep her view of the cops. "Anyway this is what happened. Late that night, while you were moping downstairs wondering if the entire universe did a one eighty on you, Sherry made a surprising sudden visit to the mansion without her entourage or her royal bodyguards. I greeted her, as a gentleman should when addressing a princess and I talked to her about why she was here."

            "Upon first glance, I would assume that she was here to settle the conflict you have with her, but for some reason I was enamored by her presence. In every attempt to discuss the problem at had, she was more persistent in getting "involved" with me. Realizing that she was on the verge of trying to take control of me, and the fact that she was already Rick's future wife, I had to run. Then she started singing…"

            "And you were soon under her control with absolutely no free will of your own and you not only "squealed" but she tied you up while she slipped a "Mickey" in your mouth that knocked you out of your socks."  
            "Gee, are you a cynic." Sirius said.

            "Not really. I just watched too many detective movies recently, but that is unimportant right now. Sherry wants me dead. I just wish I knew why."

            "What do you mean, 'Why'?" said Sirius, who is questioning Zukin's response. "You wanted to destroy her so that you could get Rick. It is your standard classic revenge scheme."

            "That's true, but there is something else?"

            "What do you mean?"  
            Zukin changed positions on the lanes and moved the car into the shoulder, making a note to turn off the car so that no one will notice a stranded vehicle filled with people. "Do you really know who Sherry is, inside?"

            "Not really. Look, Zukin, I know that you are trying to not deal with the problems of Sherry, but leave me out of this, please." Sirius begged for Zukin to exclude him from her affairs, but she could not do it. "I don't think that it will really matter. Since you knew all about the candy, the hidden door panel and the lab, Lorelei will go after you as well, and as long as we stay on the island, we are not safe."

            "What are you saying? Who is Lorelei?"

            Zukin realized that Sirius did not know who Sherry was. "Sirius, I think that there is something that you need to know. It is about Sherry. I found this out while she was downstairs interrogating me."

            "What about her?"

            "Have you ever wondered what really happened while she was singing, or for that matter, do you even remember being in control of yourself after the first note?"

            Sirius thought about it and said no.

            "Sherry is not a human being. She is a mythical being known as a Siren."

            Sirius was in disbelief. "Zukin, you expect me to believe that Princess Sherry is a Siren. You know what? I am going to leave the car right now and head for the nearest hospital, because I can see that…"  
            Zukin grabbed his arm before he got to the door handle. "Hold on a second, I am telling the truth." 

            "Like you except me to believe that. The next thing you are telling me is that this car has an F1 engine which, by the way, it doesn't."

            "This is true and I am not lying. Look, let me explain for a second what I am trying to say. Do you even know what the myth of the Siren Lorelei is?"

            "Uh, no." Sirius said. "I do know what a Siren is though. It was in the Odyssey where Odysseus had to pass their island while dealing with their highly alluring singing."

            "Well, the story is something like that. Somewhere along the path of Germany's Rhine River, there is this rock situated there called Lurlei. The rock itself is not the problem at hand. It is the area around it that is the problem. Along this section of the river lies a treacherous path that is very difficult to navigate by boat. Along with a haunting echo that emits from the winds, many people consider that area to be quite like the Siren myth. In the early 19th century, a German writer named Clemens Brentano took that idea and wrote the myth of the Siren Lorelei into his novel _Godwi_. A few years later, it got retold in Heinrich Heine poetic lyric, _Die Lorelei."_

            "So you are getting this information on a 19th century literary device? Is that even her name for crying out loud? What is going to persuade me to not get out of this car and report you to the police?"

            "Let me as you this question then: Was her singing really that forgetful?"

            Sirius's mind blanked out. She was right. "Ok, Zukin, right now I believe you, but how are you sure that her name is Lorelei?"  
            "Funny you should ask that question." Zukin said. She went deep inside her pocket and took out a news article that was dated about a month ago, giving it to Sirius. "Cosplayers Monthly: How to get your reluctant boyfriend to dress up as your favorite bishounen and…"

            "Oops, wrong article. Read the back." Zukin said as she felt sweat drip down her neck.

            Sirius flipped the article. "Presidential Scandal Results in Political Collapse: Solaris Island Confederation impeaches president after his involvement with the V.P. family. I heard about this article. Wasn't the President having an affair with the V.P's wife? That is just like the Camelot incident in reverse."

            "I know, but look at the picture."

            Sirius carefully looks at the picture. Although it appears to be fuzzy, it becomes much clearer once he turns on the light. "That's Princess Sherry! But how…?"

            "Check the name."

            Sirius reads further into the article to reveal the true name of that person. "Lorelei Wantanabe. Maybe I am starting to believe you after all…" Sirius turned his attention to the suitcase that he was holding in his hand. "Say what was inside that suitcase that you told me to get?" he said to Zukin.

            "I don't know." She said. 

            "What do you mean you don't know?" Sirius added.

            "I seriously don't know. All that I have been told by my parents is that in case we were ever forced to leave the mansion, we have to always take that with us no matter what."

            "Well, let's open it now."

            Sirius unlatched the locks from the suitcase and opened it. What contained inside was an envelope, about 15,000 in currency, numerous unopened manila envelopes, and two fake passports."

            "What is this?" Sirius opens the letter to find a note. "It's a note from your parents." She gave the note to Zukin, which she read with a touching feeling.

            _To The Self Titled "Princess" Emily Kimiyama_

            _If you are reading this note right now, then it has already come to pass that we have disappeared and that you were forced out of the mansion for some reason which is beyond our knowledge. I know that it has been a long time since we ventured out into the sea, but there is a reason why we have went out, and it is time for you to know._

            _As you have known from experience, a long time ago, I, Kimiyama Haru, was taught the hidden secret of the Coralati from my parents. What I have told you is that it is an organic chemical that stems from the coral reefs around the island, amplifying the flavor of any food that touches it. However, I have purposely left out one potential detail about the chemical that I have wished it would never be brought up for your safety.  Inside the Coralati lies the true source of a Siren._

            _You should be confused, but I will explain it in more detail. It is true that the Coralati is a purely organic source, but if anyone were to expose themselves to the corals that make the chemical  in their natural habitat for an extended period of time, which can be for months,  the person will gain the ability the innate ability to influence anyone that it comes around it. I have used this chemical, in fact, to influence your mom, Izumi, to marrying me. As odd as this may seem, she accepted me even without the influence._

            "He used the chemical to marry my mom?" Zukin clamored. "What is that chemical anyway, a full-blown aphrodisiac?"

            "Keep reading." Sirius stated to her without emotional care..

_            There is a serious flaw, however, with the chemical. Unless someone is biologically attached to the ocean, it will inevitably result in the summoning of the one who created it, for you see, the mystery of the chemical lies on an island that has never been discovered: the mythical isle of the Sirens._

            _ According to the myth attached to the chemical, it is they, the Sirens, who were able to create the corals that contain it, and it is only they who should possess it for all eternity. I thought that it was just a simple myth started to scare kids, but I was very wrong._

            _When your mother and I first saw the reports about the Solaris President, and this was before his impeachment months later, we all though that the president was corrupt. However, when we saw the face of Princess Sherry, we began to wonder if the siren myth is true. Upon evaluation of the resources that was under control by the Confederacy, we found out that they were in the research of the Coralati chemical. As soon as we realized the possibility that she was the myth we were afraid of, we took our sails and ventured out to sea in search of the island, and maybe find something that could, metaphorically speaking, reverse destiny. However, since you are reading this letter, I assume that we have been lost at sea and probably the Siren has already taken control of your assets._

            _Right now, there is a danger that is happening on the __Chimera__Island__Kingdom__, and you are right in the middle of it. I'm sorry that you've had to hear this and get involved at the same time, but you have to find the solution to the source. I have a feeling that something much worse is going to happen if you do not find the weakness to the Siren. Find the island…_

_            Kimiyama Haru_

After finishing reading, she read it again, from top to bottom, to see if what he said was real. After reflecting on everything she went through the past couple of weeks, she figured that her dad could possibly be right. Zukin opened the overhead and looked at herself in the mirror, depressed and almost tattered by the clothing that she was still wearing. "Now I see what was going on. Father…"__

"Zukin?" Sirius said, attempting to comfort her. She said nothing for a moment, processing all the information that she had inside her, and then responded softly. "Sirius…,"__

"Yes, your highness?" He said it in an act of sympathy.__

"… I know that right now… my parents are out somewhere in the ocean… and I also know… that the issues with the kingdom become more important as one takes responsibility for the safety of others." She turned her head to Sirius. "I know it sounds weird, but…"

            "We've got to save the world from a deranged creature that wishes to use the chemical in a plan that that involves manifest destiny."  
            She smiled at him. "You're all right after all." She started up the Accord and drove back on the highway. "I realize that we can't use the hotels to stay for the night, but I do know a place where we can "crash" until morning. Sirius, call the Emi's."

            "You think that they are going to allow us to sleep in till morning. What about the news reports of us as fugitives?"

            "I know that they will believe my innocence, and with the reputation that I have with them, getting inside will be easy."

            "Yuriko, wake up!" Zukin said as she knocked heavily on the door.

            "Are you sure that the Emi family is going to take us in at ten at night?"

            "Yes, they probably haven't gone to sleep yet. Besides, I gave them a call. They should let us in."

            The two were standing outside the back door of the electronics guild. It was already well past ten, and the cops were still searching for the two fugitives, who were quite resourceful in taking an off road course directly to the seaport. Now the only problem was trying to get inside Emi's house.

            The back door opened. A woman stood in front of it, greeting the two with a quick speech "Emily, it is you." The woman replied. 

            "Hi, Yuriko. I know we don't have time so let's get inside before the cops come and I will explain everything." Quickly, the two got inside the house/store as she locked the door behind her.  
            Upon entry, the two saw a quaint house/electronics store that seemed to have all the amenities of a well-to-do home, with a small kitchen, living room, a front door to the store itself, and stairs to the living quarters. Meeting the two was Emi Hiroji, Yuriko's husband. He addressed the two with concerned looks. "Emily, I've heard everything in the news, and knowing the history that you two have been, I know for a fact that you two are innocent of the crimes set before you, and my wife Yuriko and daughter Toshiba both agree, even though right now, it is both an honor and a quandary to have you two here." 

            "The feeling is mutual." Sirius added, breathing a sigh of relief.

            "However, the both of you are in serious danger. You may want to see this in the news. It was just reported minutes ago." The two went to a nearby TV that was in their living room, where it was conveniently located on the local news channel

            _This is CIN Ten O'clock News with breaking news. If you are just tuning in, we have been following a report that has recently come in from the __Chimera__Island__Kingdom__, and although these reports are currently preliminary, for the most part they are true according to our sources. It has been confirmed that there has been an assassination attempt on Prince Rick. Right now the sources are telling us that the main suspect in this crime is the current president of the Zukin Candy Company, Kimiyama Emily, otherwise known as Zukin Emily. Her motives are unclear, but as of this moment, she is charged with attempted regicide in the first degree and considered very dangerous._

            "I am charged with the attempted regicide of Prince Rick?!" Zukin yelled out "You know, if I ever get my hands on that…"

            Sirius got his mini-mallet out and tapped it on Zukin. "Ow! What did you do that for?" she said, scolding him

            "You were talking too loud." Sirius said.

            _We have our political advisor and reporter Alex Maelstrom on the steps of the royal palace. Alex, can you hear us?_

_            I am hearing you loud and clear. Right now, the reports are directly from the palace themselves. Apparently, what we know is that Emily attempted to poison the prince by putting it in one of her candies that she made specifically for him. _

All eyes were looking at Zukin. "What? I gave him the antidote."__

_            If it was not for the quick efforts of Princess Sherry in finding the antidote, the prince would have had to deal with his mouth paralyzed from the inside out._

"Liar!"__

_            Sirius what is the current status of the royal couple right now?_

_            From what I know, right now the palace is currently on lockdown. No one is coming in and no one is coming out of the palace at all. As a result, we have only been allowed a certain distance from the palace._

_            Alex, a lot of people are wondering as to how all this began?_

_            Well, from the footage that we received just minutes before tonight's broadcast, the local police raided the Zukin family mansion, and what they have found is very interesting. Apparently, Emily has built inside the mansion a working laboratory where she was able to create the poison. What we see from this footage here (shows footage) is that she has spent the money to maintain and manufacture probably all the secrets of the company. How and why she wanted to kill the Prince is still a mystery, for the two have always been in close relation with each other and…_

_            Hold on, Alex, we are going to have to cut you off right here. I am receiving word that we are getting some new information. I am telling you right here and now, this information we are getting is coming directly from the palace. Apparently, a man by the name of Sirius Chamberson has been reported to have had an affair with the Princess. Although details are sketchy, the parliament believes that Sirius was using her as part of Emily's plan to kill the Prince. Therefore he is now considered to be a suspect as well._

 "Oh that is just bull…" He did not finish. A large mallet slammed him in the head which came from Zukin herself. "Gee, Sirius, you've been swearing out more than ever. You need soap?"__

"No."__

While they were discussing, Yuriko went downstairs to the basement in order to prepare the sleeping quarters for the two. She came back up moments later. "As much as we can grant you to stay the night, you do realize that you will have to sleep in the basement to prevent anybody from finding you."__

The two were fine with that. With everything that they had dealt with today, this was a welcomed change.

            Later that night, while the Emi's were sleeping and Sirius was snoring, Zukin stood looking at her blue locket that she took with her the night before. Although the monetary value of this item was about 100, to Zukin, the value of this item was priceless. It was given to her parents the day they have set sail, and it has been the only thing that has keep Zukin alive emotionally. Keeping it in her heart felt like it was keeping the spirits of her parents close to her, and never letting go, even if they are somewhere out in the ocean

            Now that Zukin is a fugitive from the island, though, it has another meaning to her: that of her past….

            The next morning, Zukin awoke to the sounds of the harbor, which included the cackling of the gulls that resided there. Sirius was already awake, looking over the contents of the sliver suitcase, and discovering some interesting items that resided within the case. "Princess, I see that you are awake." Sirius addressed her as if she was one.

            "Sirius, can I ask why are you calling me a princess when I know for a fact that I am not the candy princess anymore?"

            "I don't know; force of habit maybe? Anyway, I took a look inside the manila envelopes and I found some interesting things. On one envelope contained some fake birth certificates and documents for us, quite useful in certain situations. In the next envelope, I found the travel plan of where your parents sailed." Zukin felt somewhat depressed when Sirius mentioning her parents, so Sirius skipped that envelope. "Sorry, anyway the next envelope contains the some interesting documents pertaining to the Coralati, including a detained log of the research into it. The last document, well…"

            "Let me see…" Zukin took a look at the picture to reveal an image of the blue pendent that Zukin was wearing. At the same time that she was smiling, she noticed something that was behind the back of the picture. "Emily, in the ocean, she will guide you." and it was signed by her mom, Izumi. Zukin sat down in confusion. "Sirius, I think that this is about to get a lot more weird."

            The two arrived upstairs to be greeted by Yuriko and Toshiba. Hiroji was out in the business section of the home. "Hello, did you have a nice sleep?" Yuriko asked.

            "…as much as we can when we are running from the law." Sirius said, trying to lighten up the crowd. Zukin elbowed him for messing up.       

            Now the hard part began to set in. Yuriko began to ask the two about what they were going to do. "You are not going to go out in public and reveal yourselves out in those clothes. Everyone will identify you two in a second."

            "We are quite aware." Sirius said. "Therefore, we have had the company to know a certain clothing store owner that will help us be inconspicuous. We made the call before we went up and they should be coming right now.

            The doorbell rang. Toshiba opened the door. A woman was standing in front of the door holding two boxes of clothes, and speaking with a very jovial voice. "Hi, I have a request from a now defunct princess."

            About ten minutes of choosing later, Sirius and Zukin completed selecting their clothes. They were being inconspicuous in hiding themselves from the media, but now they appear to look like they _could _stand out.

            "Is this all you had, Remi?" said Zukin, who was wearing a familiar costume that she wore long ago that involved her earlier cosplaying days. (Think Oshare-Zukin without the bunny ears.)

            "Come on, I had this in archive, I though it would still fit you."

            On the other side, Sirius wore a civilian Nautica shirt that Remi, the owner, had with her. "It's all right. It does the purpose." He said.

            "What about the silver pants?" Zukin added.

            "Uh…" an interesting sweat drop tricked down Sirius' neck.

            After saying their goodbyes, Zukin and Sirius went out the back door carrying the silver suitcase. Upon their return back to the Honda, which stood untouched in its decrepit shape, the two began to thing about what they were going to do. "Well, now that we can't stay here for long, what do you think that we are going to do Zukin?"

            She sat in the driver's seat thinking about this. "It's kind of sad. We have all these people helping us, yet we know we placed them at so much risk… we have to prove our innocence, but right now, we have to leave the island." She started the car. "I guess for right now, it is the only thing we can do."

            With that, the two got out of the back, drove to the main road, and headed for the pier…

            Meanwhile, back at the palace, Princess Sherry looks toward Rick sitting on the couch, who has been virtually enslaved by her immense charm. So great was this influence that if Rick was to be given a decision, the response would have to come from Sherry herself. She would have been in complete glee were it not for the fact that Zukin and Sirius were still on the run, and inside herself is an anger that is waiting to be quelled. The only way Sherry's rage would be extinguished is if the two were to be captured, and so far, nothing has happened…yet.

            "Princess Sherry, Captain Akira is here to see you." A servant replied.

            "Send him in."

            The servant left the room and Captain Akira walked in. "Princess Sherry, I would like to give you an update on the current investigation into the search."

            "Proceed."

            "It appears that Zukin has had contacts with most of the townsfolk and appears to be getting assistance from the following sources." He hands her a sheet containing all the connections that Zukin has. Sherry looks at it and says. "I would like you to investigate all of these people and tell me if they have come in contact with Zukin."

            "Understood, it is already in progress."

            "I see. Well, is there anything else you need to explain?" Sherry turned around and smiled at him very seductively. Akira took note. "Well… I think I'll be going now." He runs off.

            "I love doing that." She smiled.

            The sun was rising to its highest peak in the sun as the Honda Accord was driving down the main road along the pier. Unfortunately, it seemed that the car is just on its last legs as Zukin began screaming about how slowly it is advancing. "Come on. Don't die on me now! I still haven't made the payments on your new Spoon engine!" 

            As it made the turn onto the parking lot, the car slowly trickled down its path and made it on to the parking lot. "Come on, park…" She carefully turned the car toward the spot and aligned it with the parking lines, trickling to a complete stop. After which, she yanks the keys out. "Well, I guess I have done well. You are still alive baby, even if we did make all those shoddy connections from the start." Seconds after parking, the car's engine backfired and went on fire. "Should we run, Zukin?" Sirius said.

            "Oh, yeah." Grabbing the suitcase and everything that was there, the two ran as far away as possible from the car before it exploded "Grand Theft Auto" style.

            "That was absurdly convenient." said Zukin. "At least no one will find out where we parked." 

            "Right, Zukin, and why is everyone crowding toward it?"

            Noting this, the two quickly got out of sight of the parking lot.

            After about five minutes of wandering the pier, Sirius began to wonder the point of why they were here, and to repeat the obvious statement… "Zukin, can I ask you why we are here at the pier?"

            "I'm not even sure." She added. "I've been thinking that there is a way anyone would be willing to take us on an expedition to the island and…"

            Sirius shook his head in complete ridicule of herself. "You think all these freelance sailors will be willing to do so. Forget it. When we tell them where we are going, there is no way that they will accept us."

            "Wanna bet?"

            A half hour later, while the two were at the "Glimmering Star", a local seaside bar, the deal was quickly resolved. 

            "Pay up, Zukin." Zukin drew a face as she handed over a fifty to him. Apparently, during their search for a sailor to take them to the island, word traveled about where they were going to go. So, as a result, everyone started to leave the pier once the message was passed. A frustrated Zukin was in anger. "Damn! Is there no one that will take us to the Isle of the Sirens?"

            She yelled so loud that everyone in the bar area moved their chairs back a step. "Ok..."

            "Do you even know the history of the island?" Sirius said. "It is just like the ancient Odysseus myth. Anyone who has even come within 20 miles of the island will never again see land. The only seafarer that can ever go there is either a woman, or a guy that is completely immune to the enchanting song of the Siren. However, some superstitious sailors won't even think of tagging you along because you are a woman.

            "How so?"

            "A woman on the ship equals bad luck. Event if that was the case, I doubt if there is anyone there that can do it, unless your father had assigned us a boat that is moored, which I have check the documents and there is none."

            "Now what do we do?"

            While they spoke, a man walked up to the seat next to them; his eyes exhibited a small shade of brown as they are covered by his focused eyelids. The rest of him was tanned out, with his hair just reaching his eyes. "Ginger Ale." He requested to the bartender. As the bartender got the glass, he quietly got his mouth into the conversation. "You ask about the Isle of the Siren, do you not?"

            Zukin spoke to him. "Yes, we are. Why do you ask?"

            "Not many locals talk about the mythical Isle of the Sirens. Legends say that whoever enters the island never returns. In a sense, we seafaring people are forbidden to mention the island because of that. Yet you two seek knowledge of the island despite those risks. However, I am willing to offer you access to the island. You're interested?"

            "Perhaps." Sirius said. "What is your offer?"

            "My fee is negotiable. Also, I know some things that the locals do not and I am willing to discuss them in my yacht: Pier 12, at sunset, name's Leroy Variant."

            "My name is Andre Viola. This is my friend. Zelda Elysium." Sirius said using the fake passport names.

            "Nice names. I'll see you then." He left the stool after he gave the bartender the cash. Zukin looked at Sirius, who was having a grin in his face. "Pay up, Sirius."

            "You know that did not count!" He said as he gave her 100.


	3. Drowning at 100 Paces

            Upon arrival to the yacht, the now "100 clams richer" Emily Kimiyama Zukin and his "100 clams in debt" friend Sirius Chamberson are having some second thoughts. Just a few minutes ago, the two, still being chased by the law and the deranged Siren Lorelei Wantanbe, have taken the offer provided by a one Leroy Variant to take them to the "Isle of the Sirens," a secret island where any seafaring person would fear upon the mentioning of the name.

            The reason they are having second thoughts is because of the fact that the guy just basically accepted them without question… at least to Sirius.

            "Zukin, I have a problem with this guy." He said as they walked into pier 12. "It's like he is accepting to take us there without even saying a word." 

            "So what is the problem with that?" Zukin wondered.

            "Let's think this clearly. This guy seems like he could be an agent of Lorelei or something. I mean, she did take control of Rick. What's stopping her from taking another man captive."

            Zukin felt too determined to stop, but was a bit understand to Sirius. "Well, I can see how you feel, but at this point, we have no option. According to the map here that was with the suitcase, the island is at least a day's trip from this spot, and since this person is willing then…" She realized what Sirius mean. "O.K. but at least give this guy a few minutes, then if he gets dangerous, we kick him in the 'nads' and dump him overboard."

            "Good plan."

            The two arrive at the dock around sunset, where Leroy is patiently waiting for them in his very large 91 foot yacht. The entire boat, nestled on the pier, drew Zukin and Sirius in shock, not only because of its price range, but also because Leroy was the only one driving the boat.

            "Ah, you've arrived. Come on board. I have your rooms ready down on the lower deck." Leroy said as Zukin and Sirius board the ship, where just by looking the inside did they notice a roomier and spacious cabin. In sequential thought, the two they were wondering just how this person was able to live his life with this type of expensive ship. "Leroy, how on earth were you able to get such a boat like this?"

            "Well, I had a special friend who gave me possession of this beauty after she left for an ocean wide voyage. She told me to take care of it till she came back, but since then, it's been my home. I use it for ferrying between the islands and I have made sure I'd never experience any turbulent weather, but enough about that. Now, you said that you wanted to know something about the island, correct? Come inside and we can discuss this."

            "I'll prefer to wait here outside." Sirius said, securing his open spot of escape. 

            Leroy read his body language and acknowledged his defensive state. "I'd figured you would. I saw by your stance that you do not seem to trust me, Andre. Why is that?"

            "It is because you know about the island. I mean…"

            "Do you actually believe those stories about the island?" Leroy replied. "I think that they are just stupid stories prevented to dissuade women from being sailors. Of course I could go on and…"

            "Get to the point!" A disgruntled Sirius replied.

            "I would hold out on this but, since you are so persistent on going to the island so quickly well… a job like this isn't cheap. What do you have to offer?"

            "We'll pay you 100."

            "250."

            "200." Zukin interrupted.

            "200? Zelda we don't have…" Zukin covered his mouth from speaking. "200 and we can help you in anyway possible." 

            "Deal! Since you are will to help, you'll get free breakfast when we reach there. You have all your things here?"

            "Yep."

            "Well then… the night is going to be calm, so… get settled. We'll sail in an hour."

            About an hour later, the yacht was taken out of the pier and the three were setting out to the island. "We should be able to get there around daybreak tomorrow." Leroy said as he took control of the captain's chair. "Say, I have to ask, why is it that you are so desperate to go there so fast, Zelda?"

            "Well, let me put it this way; the quicker we get there, the quicker we stop a wedding." A small interest developed in Leroy from Zukin's response as they left the Chimera Islands.

            _This is Alex Maelstrom reporting to you live at the main ports of __Chimera__Island__, where as you can see behind me, there is a full scale street battle going on between the citizens of the island and the local police. It appears that an underground movement has just started within the island from citizens who are supporting the now fugitive Emily Kimiyama, once formerly know as Emily Zukin. As the police are entering buildings and detaining people for question, the citizens have taken upon themselves to defend it in what ever way possible. The police themselves are trying to subdue the citizens by whatever means necessary, whether it be tear gas, or very bad music._

            "Captain Akira, are you sure?"

            "Yes. Play Barney's "I Love You" at full volume!"

            _From our initial reports, there have been numerous arrests and various locations, including the __Calini__Amusement__Center__ in the downtown region, and the Twilight Bar along the pier. There has also been considerable property damage, including a few statues that were on loan from the city of Amsterdam. However, from what I see behind me, the situation could get very worse. In this reporter's opinion, this island has transformed from an "Oceanic Paradise" to "Vice City" in less than hour. We shall keep you up to date on the situation and hope that the current chaos is…_

            "You! What are you doing here?"

            _"Uh… reporting with the news.__ Don't you know who I am?"_

            "I don't believe you! You are one of the rebels. Officer Yuni, play the song everyone hates so much."'

            "You mean, "Let them Move?"

            _Fuck. Well, as you can very well tell, I am going to runaway and get to the next scene before I have to hear that evil… AHHHHH!!!!!  My ears! They bleed!_

            Back at the boat, Zukin and Sirius are lying down in two unused and relativity clean beds down in the lower cabin. Considering that the captain had a spacious boat did not offset the problem of space in the lower area. Although it was relatively spacious upstairs, the lower cabin was used for storage space and some of the rooms were completely full with random items and gear. Since the two were comfortable with cramped spaces, they really didn't seem to mind…

            …except for Sirius, who still had his paranoid thoughts about Leroy.

            "Zukin, I really think that this was not such a good idea to team up with him. I think there is something that he is not telling us."

            "Like?"

            "Suppose this person is with Lorelei? Then what?"

            "Then he would have done something to us right now. Next question?"

            "What do you mean "next question"? What if he is taking us to the island so that we become his deranged slaves for the rest of our lives?! You know, I happen to like being single and a eunuch."

            "Calm down already. I mean, he did tell us that he knew something about the island that he would willfully give it to us. I wonder why he isn't telling us now."

            "Maybe we have to be more up front on him. He could be right now. Why not?"

            "Good idea."

            The two head up to the deck, with Zukin wondering about what Sirius just said seconds ago…

As the two arrived at the top, they noticed Leroy placing the anchor and setting down the ship for the night. "If you will just give me a few minutes, I'll set things up for dinner. I should be able to get something cooked up and they we can talk about the island.

            "Yeah, about that, we were just wondering about what you said involving it." Zukin said.

            "What about it?" Leroy asked.

            "You said that you knew something that was happening there?"

            "Of course, but right now, I have to get a few things before I can get the chance to speak it."

            "No." said Sirius. "I want to know what is going on right now."

            "Calm down, Sirius. You don't want to hurt… oops."

            A small shock went through him. "You know something about us!" He takes a nearby spear and points it at him. "Are you working for Lorelei?"

            "No!"

            "Then who else are you working for: R.J. Reynolds, Philip J. Morris, Naoki Madea?"

            "Sirius, what is with you and cigarette companies, and what does Naoki Madea have anything to do with this?!" Zukin replied.

            "Absolutely nothing, but that is beside the point. You are working for Lorelei Wantanabe, the Siren that is about to destroy all of Chimera Island."

            "You mean Lorelei Wantanabe, the deranged bioengineer that is trying to harness the natural powers of the Coralati, and destroy all of Chimera Island!" Leroy clamored.

            "Bioengineer?" Zukin said in confusion. "What do you mean?"

            "Look, 1st off, Sirius, put the spear down." Leroy said, trying to calm Sirius down.

            "Not unless I can trust what you are saying." He points the spear toward the neck. "Now… I'll be glad to let you live if you could just explain everything…"

            "Zukin, let me say something before your friend suffers from ocean madness here."

"K."

"'In the ocean, she will guide you, and through the stars, the waters shall part." Your mom, Izumi Kimiyama said that, didn't she?"

            Zukin's mind went back to the note. "You knew my parents? Explain!"

            "Emily Kimiyama, not only did I know your parents, I survived the encounter at the island and this was the boat to which they sailed off to. If you don't believe me, there is a locked room in one of the doors down in the lower cabin. Open it with this key and you'll see what I am saying." Leroy tossed her a gold key as Zukin quickly caught. "Go on." Zukin departed to the lower cabin while Sirius kept guard on Leroy.

            As Zukin went back to the lower cabin, at the very end of the hallway was a locked door. Very hastily, she unlocks the door and opens it wide. Turning on the lights, she sees something that she'd though was lost with the wreckage. "…no… it is real… this is my… Sirius, come down!" She called.

"What?!"

            "Sirius, he is telling the truth. Let him go."

            "Zukin, are you crazy? There is no way that I believe that he is involved with your parents!"

            "He is, Sirius, because there is no way that you can fake what he has in his possession. It is something that only my father would give to anyone he trusted, and something that he would swear he'd destroy before he would surrender it to an enemy." On a table was a seven-point rainbow star, each point glazed with a different color of the rainbow. At the center was a crescent moon, with the tip of it glowing soft platinum.      

            "It's the "Solar Twilight Sculpture"… my father's sacred heirloom… and it still has color."

            Sirius descended to the bottom with Leroy still in front. Upon first sight, he realized the truth. "Sirius, you know the history of the sculpture, correct?."         

            "Yes. Secretly, your father designed a device that monitored his own heart rate to the glowing intensity of the sculpture. The more intense the glow is, the greater the pulse rate is. I think I read it in your notes, but beside that, so long at it still glows, your father is still alive…" He turns to Leroy. "…I'm sorry… How did you escape?"

            "Come up with me and I'll explain everything…"

            As the three went back up to the main deck, Leroy told the two his ordeal. "Zukin, before I begin, I have to tell you that Leroy is not my real name. My name is really Tomonaga Tomiji, the brother of Tomonaga Ume."

            "You mean the head of the Island Federation's "Cloudlight" Protection Agency." Sirius blurted out.

            "Yes. You see, the one you look for, Lorelei Wantanbe, is actually a wanted bioengineer. Before Ume was promoted to the head of "Cloudlight", the two of us were assigned to apprehend her on multiple accounts of genetic manipulation."

            "Hold up. Isn't genetic manipulation technically deemed legal in some areas of the islands?" Sirius asked.

            "That is true. However, in Lorelei's case, she is tampering with what should not have been created. You see, among her criminal record, we found her guilty of animal mistreatment, massive laboratory contaminations, and the creation of hybrid animals that should not have been created. This person was almost about to tamper with human beings were it not for the fact that we raided her lab and stopped her operations."

            "What happened then?"

            "You see, after we raided and arrested her, she was found guilty on all accounts and was supposed to be given a life sentence. However, she disappeared without a trace. Of course, that was a year ago. Since then, she reappeared months ago as the president's former wife, and we all know what happened then."

            "We could figure." Zukin said.

            "After doing some research on her, and the governmental dealings with the organic substance called Coralati, we have located that she was trying to harness the natural substance for her own deeds. Your parents knew this, and commissioned this boat as a means of transporting ourselves to capture her. From that point, the four of us were on a mission that was supposed to have succeeded, but…"

            "I know…" Zukin replied sullenly. "So are you telling me that they could still be alive?"

            "They are probably still captive on the island. Knowing the background that your parents have, I'd doubt she'd have done anything to them." He went up and walked to his room. "I'd doubt you'd want to give up at this point, Zukin. I can tell you though that tomorrow is going to be one hectic day."

            "Good idea. Just one last thing though. Why is that island so forbidden to everyone who speaks about it?"

            "Because, Zukin… Lorelei has done a lot of things on that island that have made many a sailor run for fear. But… I am not one of those people that fear it. I guess you are hungry, so I'll start to make something quick and…"

            "No… its ok… you can make it up at breakfast. We're too tired to eat, and we are not really that hungry so… I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Zukin said to him as Tomiji walked over to his room.

            "Sure. I'll see you."

            Sirius simply said good night as he descended with Zukin, knowing that somehow, he was telling the truth, but he just could not allow himself to accept him completely.

            The next morning, as the two came out from the lower cabin, they see Tomiji in a much energetic mood, already on the controls of the boat and sailing towards the island. "Ah, you guys woke up. Breakfast is on the table. I hope you like pancakes."

            "Say, what time did you wake up, Tom?" Sirius asked.

            "I woke up just shortly after the sun rose. I don't need much sleep so I am usually the first one awake. We should be there in about two hours."

            "What do you expect we'll have to deal with once we get to the island?"

            "Most likely we'll have to deal with a bunch of electronic security guards, but I think we should be able to get past those areas. What I do hope is that when we do get there, we make sure that we get your parents out alive and well."

            "I feel the same way too Tomiji."

            Back at the now quelled island, the now identified bioengineer/siren known as Lorelei Wantanbe a.k.a. Princess Sherry is feeling furious for a lot of reasons that are just pissing her off!

            "HOW THE HELL DID WE MISS THEM?! EVERY SINGLE SAILOR IN THE REGION KNOWS OF THE RISKS AND SOMEONE DID IT ANYWAY!?"

            "Yes, your highness." said a very terrified Akira. "I am not sure how it happened, but she has managed to secure a ship out of the island. We also had our troubles with the recent rebellion that has just erupted last night. Of course, that has recently been quelled, but...."

            "I'll have nothing of this. In about a few days, I am going to marry Prince Rick, and I'll make sure that this glorious day is not ruined."

            "Yes."

            "In order to do that, I want a full scale lockdown of the entire island. Not one person goes in or out without being investigated by us."

            "But doesn't that undermine the point of a full scale lockdown?"

            "Would you like to keep your job?"

            "Yes."

            "Then follow what I say and all shall be well, you cutie chaser." Lorelei response was as sweet as cane sugar. This placed some chills in Akira as he walked out of the throne room and out of the palace.

            Once Akira left the palace, a surprised Yuni took one look at him as was flabbergasted. "Akira, what happened to you?"

            "Yuni, if Prince Rick had a reason in choosing Sherry as his lawfully wedded wife, I do not want to know why."

            After a long hiatus involving loss of interest, I have decided to finish the story and complete what I have started long ago. If you would like, you may make comments or criticisms, because I am all open to them.


End file.
